RON
For the character in Grand Theft Auto V, see Ron. RON (BAWSAQ: RON) is a multinational petroleum company featured in Grand Theft Auto IV, Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars and Grand Theft Auto V. Description RON is most prominent in both games in the form of its numerous gas stations all over Liberty City and Los Santos. In GTA IV, RON storage tanks can also be found in Francis International Airport and Acter Industrial Park. RON presumably bases its Liberty City operations at the RON Building in Alderney City, Alderney, and also operates a refinery at the Acter Industrial Park, also in Alderney. In GTA V, the company operates a large wind farm in Los Santos, San Andreas, named the RON Alternates Wind Farm, which consists of a large array of wind turbines. The RON name could be a reference to the term Research Octane Number (RON), which measures the amount of octane in petrol, or to the ENRON energy company, while the colors of RON's corporate livery and logo are similar to those of Shell. RON is also a shortened version of the word "wrong", this might mean to people of Liberty City "You've got RON Oil there". RON-GTAIV.jpg|RON stands for "Refining Our Nation". RON Building.png|The RON Building in Alderney City, Alderney (GTA IV). RON-GTA4-refinery-exterior.jpg|The RON refinery at the Acter Industrial Park, Alderney (GTA IV). Filling stations RON operates the largest gas station chain in Liberty City, with 7 stations in total (6 in GTA Chinatown Wars, not counting the Alderney branch), overshadowing all other gas station chains (Terroil and Globe Oil). Like other gas stations in GTA Chinatown Wars, the stations can be used to produce Molotov cocktails. RON also has the most expensive gas, ranging from $2.09 - $8.75. In GTA V, RON gas stations can be found in Davis, La Mesa and Morningwood, Los Santos. HoveBeachRon.jpg|Onondaga Ave, Hove Beach, Broker. BOABORon.jpg|Mohanet Ave, BOABO, Broker. CervezaRon.jpg|Dukes Boulevard, Cerveza Heights, Dukes. DukesRon.jpg|Cleves Ave, Meadows Park, Dukes. BohanRon.jpg|Sing Sing Ave, Little Bay, Bohan. RON-GTA4-MeatQuarterstation.jpg|Galveston Ave, The Meat Quarter, Algonquin. WestdykeRon.jpg|Big Horn Drive, Westdyke, Alderney City (combined with Car Wash). Gas prices-GTATBOGT.jpg|RON gas station prices in GTA TBOGT. RONMorningwood-GTAV.jpg|Perth Street, Morningwood, Los Santos. RONDavis-GTAV.jpg|Macdonald Street, Davis. RONLaMesa-GTAV.jpg|Popular Street, La Mesa. Screenshot-SunsetChase-GTAV.jpg|RON gas station in the background. Trivia *The RON motto is "Put RON in your tank." This is play on an old Esso slogan, "Put a tiger in your tank!". *RON is the actual currency in Romania. Possibly a play on: "Put money in your tank". *RON also means rum in Spanish. Possibly a play on: "Put alcohol in your tank". *At the RON gas station in Big Horn Drive, Westdyke, Alderney (the one with combined car wash), sometimes a glitched vehicle will always have its hazard lights on. *RON stands for "Research Octane Number". Most European and Asian countries' gasoline octane ratings are determined by RON (eg. The United Kingdom uses RON), rather than the alternate AKI (Anti-Knock Index, used in North America). See also *Filling Stations * Terroil * Globe Oil * Xero de:RON es:RON sv:RON Category:Businesses in GTA IV Category:Businesses in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Businesses in GTA V Category:Corporations